Orbis Jr High School - Hetalia
by JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart
Summary: At Orbis Jr. High School, I found my teaching career in Social Studies and Language Arts. In one class of mine, 8-3, something is rather odd about the group. One day, a little boy named Raivis Galante decided to tell me something that changed my view on, literally, the whole world.
1. Introduction

Hey, guys and gals~! I hope this fanfic goes better than my others... I kinda got bored of my other story with Chibitalia... sorry. Anwyas, I hope this opening is enjoyable~

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

The usual story would start with 'One beautiful morning', or 'The sound of a bell chimed in the breeze on that fine Tuesday afternoon' and so on. Yet, dare I say this cliché line, this is not the ordinary tale. It is literally about what makes the world; our world; their world. Sure, there are normal everyday humans and our governments and nature, but theres a catch. You have heard the word 'country', right? … Yeah, yeah, lets continue.

Countries are special. You have states, continents, provinces, cities and so on, but countries define you. These places give you a background, a culture or religion, even more. But hold the phone; there's more to countries than defining a person; they are a person. Only to be known by few mortals, there are personifications of all kinds of countries. I, for one, am a very lucky person. I found these immortals by sheer coincidence!

I'm a teacher at Orbis Junior High School, teaching grade eight Social Studies and Language Arts. I had quite the 'high ranking' in the eyes of the students, seeing as to how much attention I got and the group gossip sections at lunch. Enjoying my time with everyone, I still did… have a … well, favourite class; 8-3. They all were exceptionally magnificent in both subjects I taught, earning quite the title themselves.

Yet… these teens had stunned me, seeing how they treated each other; I'm not saying that as a positive thing. Twenty five students, all having the most bipolar personalities. Some were the most oblivious people I know, others the most obnoxious. It also ranged from happy-go-lucky to depressed. Seeing how much they differed from one another, only caused mayhem. … What, did you expect so old cheap 'opposites attract' crap? Gosh, I don't know why I bother…. Moving on…

As the year crawled by with the class, I gained a few friendships with some students. I would name them off the top of my head, but I feel like thats saying to much. Anyways, one felt so strongly of their trust with me, that they claimed "I… I'm a personification…" and I chuckled at his innocence. Really? "Well, of what?" I pressed on. "Of Latvia, Ma'am.' the boy concluded. With a sigh, I left it hanging, just ruffling his hair, then demised the class. I felt bad, knowing he must have felt pretty adamant about his statement. Little did I know, he was speaking of sincerity. That young boy, by the name of Raivis Galante, is the persona of Latvia… I could only wonder if there were more like him. I could possibly guess off of some names, personalities, and looks, but knowing directly is better, right? … Guess thats just me… continuing….

Wrapping up my rant, what I ended up doing was getting them to confess in private, since I don't know what consequences they could suffer from the public knowing. Along with the meeting, I got them all to start a little story every other few day or so on their time in school; I made it an excuse for a Language Arts project. Then, at this point, we reach where I am now in my investigation. I will end up posting these little stories as I receive them.

_~Mrs. Matich_


	2. Canada 1

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**_Day 1, Matthew Williams_**

I don't really know how to begin stuff like this, heh…. Well, to start, I'm the personification of Canada, younger brother of Alfred F. Jones, who is America. We are twins, but he was born first. Anyways, its lonely being the only personification, minus Alfred. I haven't heard of any others, and I only found out what we are due to years of observing….

I feel as if I'm surround by them, anywhere I go, but I can't just go around asking! As countries, we have to be careful as to how knows what we are. People with strong vendettas could plan to kill us, or some would just want to abuse us for our title. Mrs. Matich, I know I can trust you with this information… right?

Moving on to school, I find that being a country helps me with Social… seems logical, right? A's in Social are as common to me and Alfred as having three meals a day. Language Arts is ok, but theres a few times where my mind is blank. I find that most of my thoughts revolve around the country of Canada, or the stereotypical matters of the people living there. I can't write a new story if its the same plot every time!

I'm basically the invisible pip-squeak of the class, while the others are usually grouped and noticed. Even my brother will sometimes look past me…. Yet there is this one kid… Gilbert Beilschmidt… it's like he is the only one that can really see me. The twist to this is that he is one of the popular kids. Theres now way I could hang out with someone like him! Its bad enough that I have Alfred being relatively popular, which has been pushing me away from him. 'Reputations' and all that….

Just this morning, in my Foods class, Gilbert's brother and his usual partner in the class, asked me if I wanted to be in their group for the day! Of corse, I said yes, and soon learned that their names are Ludwig [Beilschmidt] and Feliciano Vargas. I guess that that day was going my way, because we ended up making pancakes, which are my favourite, and basically the dish I make the best. We got along well, smiling, sharing stories, and not burning the food. (I'm usually teamed with Francis and Arthur; Arthur who is at fault for usually burning the baked goods.)

Later that morning, I had Outdoor Ed.. I usually end up wanting to be grouped with everyone, due to my skills I got from being Canada. Then theres Ivan Braginski… my gosh, is he scary! Everyone would want to be in his group, too, if it weren't for his aura and famous lines that make skin crawl. Ah, but theres this one person… Natalya, which is his sister, always wants to work with the wall of a man. Alfred… he is in that class, too. He always uses the excuse, 'I'm the hero, so this is good training for putting that statement in action~!' so it gets tiresome when we are paired…. Todays class, though, I was asked by Kiku Honda to work together for the pollution project. Apparently he wanted a new perspective from a new person, so he looked towards me.

Thats about it…. I hope this is a good start, Mrs. Matich!

_~Matthew Williams_


	3. Romano 1

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**_Day 1, Lovino Vargas_**

I swear this will be the first and last time I do this project, Mrs. Matich! You're lucky that fratello was willing to convince me into this…. Anyways, I'm the personification, … why the hell did I even tell you? I'm the personification of South Italy, or sometimes called Romano. People say I have a temper, yet I think I'm just very expressive. Take that, ya' damn Spaniard! My brother, Feliciano Vargas, is the personification of North Italy, and is my twin, basically; we look almost identical, but were born a few years apart. In my life time so far, I only know that Feliciano and I are personifications of countries, making it all the more lonely for me with my tem-… I mean, making it all the more cooler to be the… t-the country of the mafia! Yeah, thats it.

Seeing as you want me to write about school, and all that crap, I guess I'll start with your classes. Social Studies is, well, not my favourite… unless its about Italy. Bitch, please; I get A's all the time, then! I find myself at a loss about other topics, though, and a reason 'cause is that I can't focus on the lesson with that potato bastard in the class all the damn time! I also have to keep a close eye on my fratello, because you just never know. As for Language Arts, it almost flows naturally. I can think up many different topics, scenarios and so on. I also find that theme stuff reasonable, with my background and all.

If ya' wanna get into the good stuff, I have a few tales from my optional classes. If you can't guess it already, I'm in art and band class. These are my main passions, again, because of my culture, and being a personification. Anyways, in art today, we were assigned to do a _paper mache model _of a _flower _of choice. Daisy; easy, represents my country, done.

The trick was, we had to switch ideas with a partner and make their flower instead. Hot _damn_! I found that _very _annoying… and as if it were planned, Feliciano was in the same class, being a pain. This lead to him wanted to be partners, and he picked the same flower. The teacher then asked us to find other partners. With a heavy sigh, I found myself paired up with Elizaveta Héderváry…. She's basically the next best skilled pervert next to Francis Bonneyfoy, and thank god that he doesn't take art.

The flower she picked was a tulip. _A tulip. _For christ's sake, could she pick something any more difficult (Don't answer that….)? So I got to work, and it ended up… pretty well. Better than planned, at least. Then I got a glimpse of Elizaveta's model; it was _fucking amazing!_ I don't know how well someone could make a daisy so damn _well. _God, was I impressed. After we painted them, we gave them back to their origin of thought, and could do what ever. (I kept mine in my locker for the rest of the day….)

Band class. Let me tell you a thing or two about it. You find an instrument that suits you, and learn how to play it. Simple, right? _Wrong! _Not only do you need to learn how to make sound, but you need to memorize fingerings, and learn to read notes. I knew there was something more to it, but I wasn't ready for what our teacher gave to us after seven months into grade seven. We got the piece called The Tempest. (Heh, the name suited me well….) It was difficult, but it got easier as months passed…. I found a new love for music on the saxophone. Then I started taking band again, this year. It is definitely something that takes time, but it's worth it in the end. … Wait, did such inspirational words _really _just come out of _my _mouth?! Sweet! Don't forget those words, Mrs. Matich!

Anyways, after getting a song called Paquitos Revenge today, I sat between Antonio Fernadez Carriedo and Berwald Oxenstierna; trumpet and tenor saxophone. Antonio and I are friends, but I just insult and threaten him, and I don't know why he hasn't run for the hills yet, heh. The other guy, he gets creepy if you just try _talking _to him. Either way, they are both… okay guys.

Thats all I can say for now, really. Fuck, that ended up longer than needed. Oh well.

_~Lovino Vargas_


	4. Italy 1

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**_Day 1, Feliciano Vargas_**

Ciao, Mrs. Matich~! …Huh, is that Hungarian? I bet~! Anyways, it's me, Feliciano Vargas, the personification of North Italy! If you haven't noticed, I think my love of pasta and such is from being the country of pasta and such! I don't mind being a persona, but it does get lonely. I only know that fratello is one, so theres not much to do about countries. Yet, being Italy? I love it~! So much rich history…. I wonder if Grandpa Romulus is, like… Ancient Rome or something. Wouldn't that be cool~? Gosh, I love my life!

When I was talking to you, Mrs. Matich, you said you wanted me to talk about school? Well, here, lets see. Social Studies class is easy! Its just history, which is something I love to look at. Theres me and fratello's background, heh, and many stories for all over Europe! I always take some free time after school to find out more on what we will/are learn(ing), and I even expand on it! I think I'm set for High School, hm~? Then theres Language Arts… I thought it would literally be _arts. _Ah, but oh well. I still do good with writing, right?

Ooooh, then theres my optional classes; thanks, Lovi, for reminding me~! Ah, do I love those classes. They bring out what Italy's history is all about~! I take Foods and Art class, of corse. Pasta, cakes, cookies… pasta, pizza… pasta. Yeah, its quite the life. Just today, in Foods, I got to meet a new student, by the name of Matthew Williams, who is from Canada! Ludwig, my BFF~, wanted to welcome him properly by asking him to join our group for the day. Heh, and guess what we made! Pancakes! I always end up putting too much of an ingredient when making something thats not pasta or pastries and all, so I was lucky! … But apparently he has been in our class the whole year… I felt so bad about that. In the end, though, we got yummy pancakes with _real_ maple syrup~!

Ah, Art class! Its what makes me, me! Art is _very_ significant in Italian history, so I guess its only natural that I'm, well, a pro at it! And I'm lucky that Lovino shares the class with me. Not only does fratello take art, that nice girl named Elizaveta Héderváry is in my class, along with the lady with… with huge tracks of land, Katyusha Braginskaya, and the sweetheart Erika Zwingli. Gosh, am I lucky to have such nice people in my class~! It only makes it even more enjoyable.

Today, we were to make paper mache models of a flower of choice. I was happy, of corse, because I could do me nation flower, the daisy! I couldn't wait to start, but then the teacher said we needed to switch ideas with someone, and make their pick instead. I ended up pouting, then I went to fratello. Out of next to no coincidence, we both had picked the same flower. Resulting from that was that we had to find someone else to switch with. Naturally, heh, I went to look for one of the nice girls. The first one i saw saw little Erika, looking around shyly for a partner. Awww~! Anyways, she chose the alpine red rose, which I find is a very pretty flower~! Soon enough, she made a daisy, while I made an alpine red rose. We painted them, then gave them back. She said 'thank you' so sweetly, gosh darn it!

Thats all I can think of, Mrs. Matich. I hope this is acceptable~!

_~Feliciano Vargas_


	5. France 1

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**_Day 1, Francis Bonnefoy _**

Bonjour, mon cher~! Its nice to see you finally came up with a well meaning project. Along those lines, I'm the persona of France. Hah, I can't believe you didn't notice this sooner~! I mean, France is the country of love, and just _look _at me. Mmm…. Even I can't deny myself~. Thing is, I find it very odd how there aren't other personifications. How can I mingle with something like me, if there are non? Ah, I may as well get going on the rest, hm?

So, this is just for me to talk about my day at school? How lovely~! Well, your classes are sure the highlight~. ;) Anyways, Social is not my best though. It can be interesting when countries are affecting other countries, but I can't keep all the concepts straight. As for L.A., well, I can only say its one of my strong points. Stories and all are okay, but _poetry_? Mon Dieu! Its excellent, all descriptive and lovey-dovey~! Its part of my definition, for crying out loud! And I see it pays me well, getting all kinds of A's.

Then you have my other classes, that aren't core subjects, Foods and Drama. Was that not surprising? I sure hope not. Again, being the country of blah blah blah; I have many parts to my definition…. Anyways, Drama class is always fun, getting to be people you aren't. You can find a new way to express emotions, or even how to hide them. Haha, no wonder people praise the ground I walk on in that class! With my background, I find myself perfecting each role or making exercises more meaning full.

Today in Drama class, we had to pretend to be of opposite gender. Score~! We had to get into groups of three, so I hunted down one of mes amis by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt, who is in that class. Then we needed another person, so we had to look around for a while. There were already two groups of three; one made of Toris, Eduard, and Ivan (poor things), and the other of Katyusha, Natalya, and Tino. Ah, that had left us with the Japy, Kiku Honda. Gosh, was he emotion less! But slowly, so painfully slowly, the class had started to effect him, making him more flexible with his emotions.

And thats only where the fun began~! Once we were in our little groups, the switch began. The teacher would give us a quick scene to act out, then did so. The third scene was my favourite; two people in the group had to act as stupid people with no street smarts, while the other had to try to explain something to them. If you can't see it now, Gil and I were the stupid ones, leaving Kiku with the role no one wanted when around us…. So, it started with me asking what a 'French Letter' is to the stoic man. God, the look on his face! Then Gilbert added, 'We heard this guy down the ally way trying to get a girl to take it. Is that a bad thing?'. I think… thats all I tell. Heh.

Then you have Foods class. Oh, have you ever tried French cuisine, Mrs. Matich? It is just delightful~! Ah, but we don't always make food that is of French culture or even neighbouring countries, of corse. Today, for unknown reasons, the teacher had us make pancakes. Huh. Well, not everything has to be complex, now does it? So I went to get into my usual group made of Arthur Kirkland (I need to switch him out one day… all he does is burn pastries!) and Matthieu Williams, but Mattie ended up with the scary German man… oh well. I ended up convincing Anthony… something, Carriedo to team with us for the day. So we made our pancakes, and some how, didn't make them into sugary ash piles. Thank the heavens! We could eat what we made for once~! Anthony must be my little luck charm~!

Well, thats all for now, bella. I hope you get my little message for the beginning, oui? Anyways, au revoir~!

_~Francis Bonnefoy_


	6. Prussia 1

I don't own Hetalia... God, this is getting repetitive xP

* * *

**_Day 1, Gilbert Beilschmidt_**

Gott, another writing assignment already?! Sheesh, well, I guess the awesome me has to work on it harder to make it awesome, ja? Yeah, I know this work already radiates awesome! Okay, enough for now. Well, I'm the personification of Prussia, and don't ask me why I'm around. I guess its 'cause the country dissolved instead of being utterly defeated, like that, what was it's name?… Oh, Holy Roman Empire! Ooo, now that I think about it, I would have another younger bruder, if the country was still around. Oh, my real lil' bruder is the personification of Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt! He is so easy to annoy… heh. Yet, I haven't heard of any other personas, so I really make sure to keep my mouth shut for once when in school about Prussia and stuff….

Anyways, if you really want me to talk about this unawesome noun called _school_, fine. Your classes are simple, but take work (and to much of my free time!). There, happy? Thought so. Hah, fooled you! Social Studies suck because you never teach about me! I looked though the textbook earlier, and even on the map with the Holy Roman Empire, my land was there, but not my awesome name! WTF, Mrs. Matich! ugh, whatever. I'll let this year slip, but let this be a warning to any other teachers, kesesese…. Language Arts is just as I put it; simple, but time consuming.

But the fun classes are the ones that don't require much work OR thinking! Well, I mean, ones that have actions or thoughts come naturally, not by force. So, the fun classes are Drama and Draft {Construction, damn it, you weird Canadian ways!}. I find the tasks simple minded, but complex. …Hmph, what the hell am I saying? Well, Draft is fun when your bruder is with you, kesese! But… then theres Elizaveta Héderváry in that same class… at least thats only one real problem….

Today in Draft, we were finishing up our gum ball machines. Cool, huh? The teacher is also gonna give us gum balls to put into them! Yesh! So, today was painting, since everyone was done building and smoothing. I had to pick an awesome cooler to represent me, and I remembered there was a colour called _Prussian Blue_. Why not? Just get some blue, and and Prussian. so I got down to painting, sitting beside my bruder. I tried to converse with him, but he kept shushing me! Gott, he can also be a _real_ pain, being so strict and crap. Sad news was that Elizabeta wanted to try to talk… there was a frying pan already in her hands, somehow. Guess what? I said awesome once, and I was out like a light. The next thing I saw was the nurses face. Soon after, she sent me to my next class, since it wasn't that severe.

Drama class was next, so I got to see Francis. Hah, the teacher wanted us to pretend to switch genders, then act out little scenes she made up in groups of three. Instantly, I ran for the frenchman. We were teamed, but we needed one more person. Francis decided to look around, and found Kiku Honda, who willingly accepted our offer. Heh, the first scene was that one person had to act as a fictional character of choice thats of our opposite gender, while the others had to try to accommodate to the character. They let me pick a fictional character, so I picked Marceline from Adventure Time, 'cause she can be badass!

Carrying on, Francis decided on being Lumpy Space Princess, while Kiku chose Princess Bubblegum. Heh, this got interesting…. I started by picking on 'P.B.' like Marcy usually would, while 'L.S.P.' backed me up. What Kiku did next really surprised me; he actually managed to fake being flustered! It was a miracle! Ha, then he proceeded to giving a witty comment back at me. Francis then started acting like the drama queen Lumpy Space Princess would be by backing _'P.B.' _up! Gosh, that was a fun class!

Welp, thats all I got up my awesome sleeves today, Mrs. Matich! … Huh, this is actually somewhat fun to do!

_~Gilbert Beilschmidt_


	7. Quick little message

**Hey guys~! I'm glad that you enjoy my writing! I find it very rewarding when I see the numbers climb higher. **

**Yet thats not all I want to talk about here. As every young writers ****nightmare, school has started to pick up its pace. Please, cope with me, here! **

**I will not abandon my current story, Orbis Jr. High School -Hetalia, but i will be abandoning the Chibitalia one. **

**Also, though, I got really disruptive thoughts last night to make feel-filled stories, or just plain weird ones. So far, I have published my first idea, Sunshine. **

**To wrap this up, I wanted to give thanks to all of you that have read my story so far, and have even supported it. Also, my update/publish rate will slow a bit, so please do not worry. I will try my hardest to please you guys ASAP. ****  
**

_**~JustAnotherFanGirlAtHeart**_


	8. Spain 1

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**_Day 1, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_**

¡Hola, Mrs. Matich! I feel like you picked out a great project, and I can't wait to start. Ah, heh, I am the human version of Spain, and I find that impacts my everyday life. Spain is of passion, love, and curiosity, which I love to express each~! Although, it is lonely… I don't know of any other countries, and like I have the guts to go ask…. If they weren't countries, they would know that I am a persona, and could try to hurt me…. Aha, I wonder if my curiosity will make me ask, anyways.

School, you say? Well, I love school! Its a good place to learn, make friends… oh, you mean classes and such? My bad~! Ah, I love your classes Mrs. Matich! Social is fun this year, having the Renaissance unit, Japan unit… but I am NOT looking forwards to the Aztec unit…. Válgame dios, I will skip each and every one of the classes on Spain! … Ahem, anyways, Language Arts can be very entertaining and emotion-channeling. Poetry is one of my favourites, but writing stories its just as energizing! Theres always a sense of the authors opinions and feelings in anything they write~!

Heh, I was just reminded by someone that I should speak of my optional classes. I should do that~! To start, my classes are Band and Foods. God, I love taking Foods; we even get to eat it after we make it! No one else gets to try my food, because its too good for their own good. Hmph… Heh. My usual group is made up of Roderich Edelstein and Wang Yao. I could be in a group with Francis and Feliciano, but one, they wanted to be with their other friends, and two, I wanted to see other people than them cook.

Hah, but today, things started to switch up. The… brother of Alfred went with Feliciano and Ludwig, so Francis and Arthur had to find someone else to be in their group. They picked me~! I couldn't wait to cook with Francis for once. Yet… Arthur. Uh, to put it lightly, his food is like trying to eat a snake full of rocks. Yeah… thats it. Today, though, we were lucky! We made sure Arthur only added ingredients we have checked, and didn't let stand him three feet or less away from the stove. So, instead of having discus-cakes, we had real _food_. I hope he chokes on them one day, and finds himself stripped of money and of family photos and in this really cold baseme-…

Uh, yeah. So, for Band class~! I play trumpet, and I find it oddly natural. Huh, must be the fact of being a country. Hah. I'd like to say that, but I can't say it out loud. I can only think such nice words. Last year, we learned The Tempest. Lovino Vargas, my bestie~, who plays the saxophone, was constantly swearing at all the work he had to put into it. I always calmed him down, but when I went to hug him, he threatened me or harmed me. … Haha, silly Lovi~! His way of affection is so cute! Anyways, We got through that piece rather quickly later on.

Then in Band this year, we got a piece called Paquitos Revenge for a jazzy type to try. the seating arrangement had me between Lovino and Toris Laurinaitis; Toris plays the Baritone. I had noticed that he was quite shy, but played with fire in his music. I saw that Lovino found passion in the music, always losing himself in the beat. It is so adorable! I also found that calm in Paquitos Revenge, and the song was quickly completed as a class.

Ah, over this soon? Well, like I said, I like the idea of the project~!

_~Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_


	9. Russia 1

I want to own Hetalia. I don't though.

* * *

**_Day 1, Ivan Braginski _**

Ah, Здравствуйте! Hehe, I love speaking in my own language…! Ahem, if you aren't aware yet, I am the personification of Russia, where every one should be come one with me~! Hah, I have never had a 'yes' to the question… oh well. Yet, it seems simple since I know of no other country personas. It would be _much _easier to become one with a country, da? I mean, I would get their land mass~! How wonderful would it be to expand my territory and power, all the mean while making them beg for their one live…~.

I have a… younger sister by the name of Natalya. I also have an older sister, Katyusha [Braginskaya], but she uses a different surname. Ah, but she is so proud of me and Natalya~! But… back to the younger one. She has some… _issues_. For example, her favourite line is _'Marry me, big brother~!'_, and she doesn't spot at making that line reality one day. It doesn't help that she is in _both _of my optional classes. Hmph…. Well, what can I say? You have seen her, Mrs. Matich, and she is _creepy_. Oh, yeah, and both of them are also personifications, Natalya being of Belarus, and Katyusha being of Ukraine. And that, Mrs. Matich, is whats up with her back ache and… large tracks of land. And no, I will NOT be answering to any questions on the present crisis between Russia and Ukraine….

Ha, lets get moving, shall we? Well, if its school you want me to write about, what _is there _to write about? You and I live it everyday, every year, da? So, what point should I try to make? Ah, but Social is nice… there is so much death and power struggle it makes me pleasure smile~! Language Arts is not my strong point, but I do like writing new ideas for ballets! Other wise, there is nothing to say.

Oh, but the other classes, da! I enjoy my time in Drama and Outdoor Ed., but yet again, my… little sister… shares these classes with me. I pull through alive everyday, thought. Hehe, just today, in Drama, we had to switch genders, then act a small scene out that is given base by the teacher. Natalya wanted to be in my group, but Katyusha kindly pulled her away from me. So she ended up with our sister and Tino Väinämöinen, while I went with Eduard von Bock and Toris Laurinaitis. My, are they such darlings~! So willing to be my friend and to be loyal!

One of my favourite scenes was when we had to, get this~, pretend to be the representations of a city or country, depending on what the group chose, then act out a war or treaty. That was my time to shine, da? We picked countries, I of corse being Russia, while Toris was Lithuania and Eduard was Estonia. бог, how perfect! They used to be part of Russia at once point, so it got good real quick. We chose treaty, because thats what they preferred to do. So I started by asking them, for maybe the umpteenth time this past year, for a 'last chance' to join back with Mother Russia. They shyly shook their heads, suggesting to quickly depart and have a truce. I just shrugged, giving them a hand shake, then doing my famous "kol, kol, kol…' then giving them a pleasure smile while I signed an invisible treaty.

It was good while it lasted~! Then theres Outdoor Ed., which I personal find i'm exquisitely excellent at. I mean, being the personification of Russia has definitely contributed to my character. So basic and complex survival skills only come naturally~! Today we focused on pollution, and it was a paired project, so of corse, my younger sister came running to me. I pushed her away, going to cower in a corner. Ahah, I better never hear of that again, Mrs. Matich, da? She ended up grouping with Alfred F. Jones, so I was home free today~! Two classes, for once, with out her! I went and paired up with Vash Zwingli, and we got to work. Pollution is a waste of time, though, when I could be teaching the others a lesson or two~!

Thats all I wish to tell you, Mrs. Matich, because somethings are meant to be kept in our own minds…. до свидания~!

_~Ivan Braginski_


	10. Germany 1

I do not own Hetalia...

* * *

**_Day 1, Ludwig Beilschmidt_**

I start today, xx/xx/14, with my project. School is a place to learn and contribute. This project should show my view on it, with the expectation of me being a country. I'm the personification of Germany, and I find great pride in that. Although my history may be of destruction, the country as a whole has found the error in its ways. I wish I could share something like this more often, but everyone will start making fun of my, how I'm just one of those 'Nazis'. People can be hurtful… so this assignment will be helpful, knowing I can trust you, Mrs. Matich. Ah, but it is odd how I have not heard of any other personas besides main bruder….

Back to school. Social is a great subject, but it always hard to wrap my head around. There is so much to find, forgive and become that even _I_ of all people find myself at a loss. Although, it does get entertaining to a degree. I just which there was more on Germanic history, with people like the Visigoths and all…. Language Arts is captivating, but I don't find flow in the way I write. I'm better at events that involve organization and strength. Yet I do find it a good way to get rid of emotional stress or just unwanted emotion….

If you would like me to expand on my thoughts, there are the optional classes. I partake in Foods and Draft. Yes, I like to cook, bitte don't force that fact down my throat. Today in Draft, we were putting the finishing touches on gum ball machines. … Mein bruder, Gilbert, is in the same class, so you can only imagine how hectic it became some days. Anyways, we chose our paint, and began. I went with a deep orange to please my own aesthetic taste. As I painted, Gilbert kept trying to strike a conversation, but I rejected him each time, immersing myself in my work. Soon enough, he gave up, letting me paint in peace. Heh, only mere seconds after, Elizaveta Héderváry tried to do what Gilbert was doing to me. Bruder tried to ignore her, but gave in due to his desire to talk. The 'A word' came out of his mouth, and Elizaveta's frying pan knocked him out cold.

I had to try hard not to chuckle. I succeeded anyways, and offered to take him to the nurse. The teacher let me, so I picked Gilbert up, rolling my eyes. Both him and the girl are annoying, but I can't yell at a woman,s o I had to keep my frustration with her bottled up. As we got to the office, the secretary showed us to a room, then called for the nurse over the A.C.. Gilbert began to stir, mumbling embarrassing things from when I was growing up. The only sensible way was to hit him again, so I did so. Gosh, it felt good to hit him for his actions every once in a while.

Then you have Foods class. I enjoy it, as I have stated before. Today, Feliciano Vargas quickly came rushing to my side, 've'-ing and smiling like the usual goof he is. Then he started pointing at a blond-haired kid that resembled Alfred F. Jones at the back. He said that the kid must be new, then ran off to meet him. I ran after him, stopping him before he could converse with the blond. I told Feliciano that we should welcome him properly and invite him to cook with us. He did as told, and dragged the blond into out kitchen.

I then learned his name, Matthew Williams, and that he is Canadian. I found it rather ironic that we were to make pancakes, but we made them well non the less. If the Canadian weren't to have joined us toady, Feliciano would have messed them us, big time. Then when we went to eat them, we learned that he is not new, and was even in out homeroom since the beginning of the year. That definitely _did not_ make me blush.

I hope this assignment suits your criteria, Mrs. Matich. I'm looking forwards to writing more.

_~Ludwig Beilschmidt_


	11. England 1

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**_Day 1, Arthur Kirkland_**

Good day to you, Mrs. Matich. I hope this project will give to you what you are looking for, so let me begin. As you already know, I'm the personification of England. I love to cook, and of corse, my tea. … Don't you dare go and start trash talking about my eyebrows, ok? I was born with them, and _yes,_ I have tried to keep them at a stand still…. Moving along, many things in my life end up having to do with me being a personification. My well being, mood, physical being, and personality. I am attached to the U.K., and there won't be a day gone by unless there has been a show of english stereotypes. I find many other kids in my classes have been branded with stereotypes of their culture, and that leaves me to wonder. Could they be like me? Or am I all alone….

School has been going well for me this year; I find myself enjoying what we learn and not to mention how you teach. Social has always been a strength of mine, because there is so much history around Britain. Of corse, over time, I had learnt (and yes, its learnt, not learned! You learn something new everyday, Mrs. Matich.) much of my country's history. I'm glad we are to focus on Europe this year, too. As for Language Arts, pfft. Please. Ever heard of William Shakespeare? Yeah, thought so. I have that trait from him due to his famous presence in my country. So no, I have not been copying his work….

If you wish to hear more, there are my other classes of Band and Foods. Band is more of a bobbie, but still fun non the less. Like I said earlier, I love to cook, so why would i not be in Foods class? Anyways, I'll recite my classes from today.

In Band, we have been working on Paquitos Revenge, which is quite the difficult song; look it up! Oh, by the way, I play the trombone. It is a good instrument to release my anger into, heh. Any how, the song took a while to complete, and we are just brushing up on the last of the dynamics. Just the other day, we got a new piece called Minnie the Moocher. God, what a name! Its really old apparently, back when the telly only showed things in black and white. It seems easier then the last piece, but seems fun, too. I've gotten to know two blokes by the names of Roderich Edelstein, who plays the piano, and Eduard Von Bock, who plays the french horn. They both seem pretty mature… I can tell we will be getting along in the future.

As for Foods, many others say I have the worst sense of taste, but the best hands to burn food with. it is quite the insult, but I know how good my cooking really is! If it gets to such a unfavourable point or argument, I can always practice my black magic on them. … Aha, continuing…. My usual group is made up of Matthew, Francis and I. Yet today, Mattie went with the wimpy Italian and… _alarming_ German. Sucks for him, huh? He gets to miss out on my great cooking…. Ahem, but Francis dragged Antonio into our group for the day. Blast all! That Spanish git is part of what happened to Britain all those years back… the Spaniards just had to be bloody rough-housers! Thankfully, we bet them, and won. Yet I find that behind Antonio's gazes and smiles at me is the show of hatred. He must have read up about that historical event, also.

Gosh, I really started ranting there! Moving along, we made pancakes today. Too bad that Matthew wasn't here to help us mak-…. No, now I get to show him how good I am without him! So in that class we made perfect pancakes. Ah, but I didn't get to contribute that much. They kept me away from the stove, and only let me measure ingredients. They checked them before adding them, also….

Well, I hope I have contributed to your project well. I can't wait to write again.

_~Arthur Kirkland_


	12. America 1

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

**_Day 1, Alfred F. Jones_**

Hey, Mrs. Matich! I like the motive, but writing about school? Isn't it bad enough to _be _at school? Whatever. Welp, I'm the amazing personification of the powerful USA or America! Call me the hero, 'cause thats what I am. Now, I will only write this one entry and that will be all. I don't wanna waste more time at school…. Oh, get this! I haven't heard of any other personas other than my bro, Mattie, so theres no chicks for me to flirt with that will understand me. Sucks, right? Also, since I _am _America, I have all sorts of relations to the countries weather and crap. It took a while to get used to.

Well, if its school you want me to write about, let me try my hand. Social Studies was one hell of a class lats year with the War of Independence. No, I did _not _cry at all. Not even a tear. Nuh-uh. Anyways, this year, I can tell theres gonna be a few relations to North America and America itself, so I can't wait for the Japan unit! I mean, I could imagine my, the personification of America, meet the persona of Japan. Wicked, huh? For Language Arts, theres nothing for me there. I don't find it fun or inspiration like the others. Whatever, I wanna write about my optional classes!

I take Outdoor Ed. and Draft. Both require strength and an eagle's eye. Heh, my national bird is an eagle. How ironic~! Anyways, since I'm the hero, I gotta train to be an even better hero, so those classes are perfect. Yet the people that I share the class with always give me sarcastic looks when I say I'm the hero, unless they are my best of friends that encourage me. I gotta say, I find that I am quite the popular kid in my grade, so I just let the off the hook so people with thin they are cool, too. … Am I even making any sense? Meh.

Draft is always fun, wether we make stools or candleholders. Today, though, we were finishing our gum ball machines. We got to paint them and add anything we could get our hands on. I made my red, white and blue, of corse. I mean, I gotta represent, right? So yeah, then I added some silver glitter and a star or two. It looks so… me. While I was painting, though, Gilbert started getting upset with his brother, Ludwig, then Elizaveta tried to talk him out of his anger. It ended with a frying pan to the face. Hah! That albino needed that refresher. After the two German brothers left, Lukas Bondevik, Emil Steilsson, and Matthias Densen started arguing over the red paint. Then Vash Zwingli stepped in, threatening to "Beat them with my peace prize". Whatever that means. That got Matthias to sit down, but kept picking on Lukas. Poor Emil was stuck between the two. I decided to let that one go.

Then in Outdoor Ed. today, all we had to do a sucky pollution project. Before anything could really start, Natalya was all over Ivan. He managed to get away from her, and paired with Vash. Bad part was, Natalya went and paired with _me. _For all thats under Lady Liberty's guard, I was _begging _for someone else to come pair with her. Of corse, no one had the guts. So we got half out project done, while Natalya was dreaming or sating down her brother every other five minutes. She was not to bad with this pollution stuff, so I guess you could say it wasn't to bad being teamed with her.

This went better then expected…. Well, I might write more. If ya beg me or something, saying how awesome I am.

_~Alfred F. Jones_


	13. Japan 1

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**_Day 1, Kiku Honda_**

Kon'nichiwa, Mrs. Matich. I see that you have found out of my rank, and I hope my trust in you is accurate with this information you now hold. I can also see through how you wish for us to write about school; you want me to show you what its like a country, not knowing of others. I have my theories, though, so I never feel alone as a personification of a country. Well, I also know that nii-chan is the representation of China. I'm lucky to be the persona of Japan, too, because the stereotypical characteristics of the Japanese fit me well.

I may as well start. Social Studies this year are going to be great, and they have already been. The Japan unit that is coming up is making me quite excited, despite my way of showing it. I already know all about it, of corse, since I am Japan. Although the other units have been rather interesting. The Aztecs and the Renaissance are something new to me, so I have been enjoying my time. As for Language Arts, I love haikus, but I also like learning other types. My stories can usually come out as horror, yet I like to make… sappy… anime-related plots….

Ah, uh, lets get onto my optional classes. I take Drama and Outdoor Ed.. You might find it odd how I am taking courses that don't suit me or my background, but I feel the need to learn new things, anything I can. I think that has to do with how my country was so easily westernized from great powers…. I find myself intrigued by new ways of living and points of view. Moving along.

Drama class has changed how I express myself and how to do it. After a year or two, I started getting used to being something other than me. I find comfort in acting nowadays, so I kept taking the class. Today, if other haven't told you so already, we had to switch genders then act out a prepared scene. I found myself forced to team with Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt. I guess it would be a change, but I knew there was a tough road ahead of me. The once scene I wasn't _abused _in was the one that a person chose a mythical creature to be, then the others had to be their servants. how lucky was I that the other two ended up arguing over who it should be, so the teacher punished them by letting me be the being. I never have been, and never will be, someone that abuses their power, so I just made them cater to each other. that didn't go to well, though.

As for Outdoor Ed., the whole class got to see Ivan Braginski get scared of his little sister again…. Then poor Alfred got stuck with her for the project. We were assigned to pair up and make a presentation on the effects of pollution and such. I saw a few people huddled over in a corner, looking like they were killing someone that was stuck in the mist of it all. When a hushed voice denied them all, they let him alone; it was Matthew. Poor thing…. I offered to team with him, and he thankfully accepted.

I hope this pleases you, Mrs. Matich. Sayōnara for now.

_~Kiku Honda_


	14. China 1

I do not own Hetalia~

* * *

**_Day 1, Wang Yao_**

Nǐ hǎo. I like to write out my thoughts, so this will be good for me! I'm the representation of China, so don't be bugging me later since you already asked, aru! Anyways, I find it odd being the only personification other than Kiku, but I can live. Curiosity might get the best of my soon, though. I enjoy my time in school, and of corse, I excel in mathematics… don't start on me. Oh, right, thats what this whole thing is about. I must tell you about my school time, aru!

I should talk about your classes first! Okay, Social is… aiyaa! Its fine, but this whole _'worldview'_ stuff makes me want to skip. Sure, China has had it's fair share of other perspectives, but I don't absorb them well. Good luck with me, aru. For Language Arts, I wish I could use my traditional writing from my land, not this english all the time. I mean, poems are _way _better in Chinese. Could we do that one day, aru? I want to show the class how to write the symbols and make words and such for writing. Oh, for stories, I have no original ideas; I usually have to do _a lot _of copyrighting….

Now for the fun classes! I take Foods and Band, since both are quite the traditional passions where I am from. I do find myself interested in anything thats Chinese related. Must be a side effect of being a persona, aru…. Hah, I was at a supermarket the other day, and I saw a panda, so I bought it ASAP. … Moving on.

Lately in band class, we have been working on a latin piece called Paquitos Revenge. I find it something else, yet it is very entertaining. Oh, and I play the flute. throughout the practices, I have made friends with the two people beside me. They are Berwald Oxenstierna and Raivis Galante, tenor saxophone and clarinet. With their efforts and (silent) encouragement, we quickly completed the tune. We are gonna play it on the 30th for little elementary kids, so I can't wait, aru!

Today, Raivis fainted at the mention of a performance, so I had to help him, since his other friends were more or less frightened about it, also. Aiyaa! I took him to the nurse to rest, and he was up real soon. It was awkward since I was the only one in the room, so I tried breaking the silence. Instead, I insulted him so now he won't talk to me. Oh well.

Foods class is good and all, but I wish we made more gourmet stuff, aru! My usual group is made of Roderich Edelstein, Antonio… uh, something or another and me. But the groups got switched because of this new student. The Spaniard left us, so we had to find someone else. seeing as this whole thing went into a circle of sorts, so we got Erika Zwingli to join us. She is so cute, aru~! Good thing she can bake, too. I bet whoever she marries will be very grateful. Anyways, we made pancakes today. We even got real maple syrup! Erika made sure that everything went smoothly, because Roderich can be very stubborn, and usually Antonio keeps him in line. I wonder how they do it…. Well, I guess today was no different other that the switch-up.

Thats all I got, aru!

_~Wang Yao_

* * *

Sorry about this chapter, I can't write well with China...


	15. Quick little message 2

**Sorry, but Imma be taking a quick break off of the story.I don't know when I'll continue it, but I'm twisting the POV around a bit. **

**Anyways, I'm planning on writing a few crossovers and other... dark stories, so keep on a look out for some~! **

**Thanks again, and take care~!**

**~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart**


End file.
